Pilot (Crack
Crack & Friends Pilot - '''is an un-aired "prototype" of '''Crack & Friends, Created in 1997 Script *(Appears Logo of Crack & Friends Episode) *Narrator: Beautiful Day assaulted in Planet Globox Beautiful Flowers, Beautiful Animals and Beautiful... *(Record Scratch Effect) *Narrator: Whaaat?! Why This Guy Is Here?! (Zooms Camera) Okay Golden-Crested hedgehog What's Your Name? *Crack: I'm Crack King of Gears... and Who are You??? *Narrator: Ymmm.... I'm Narrator Man Invisible for All *Crack: (Laughs) Yes Right? *Narrator: Okay... then continue Beautiful Flowers, Beautiful Animals and Beautiful... *(Record Scratch Effect) Crack: Even thought about it No... *Narrator: Crack! You Stupid! Leave Out From my Show! *Crack: Okay Okay Okay.... Wait... This is my Show not Your! *Narrator: Yes?! *Crack: i Created This Show For TV Series! *Narrator: Okay Okay... *Crack: Okay Meet my Best Friend... This is Bluey, Bluey the Blue Kirby... *Bluey: Hiiii!!!! *Narrator: Ohhh so cute! *Crack: But I must say to the Narrator... Say: Good Bye! (Clicks Button) *(Black Hole Appears Under Narrator) *Narrator: What The!? (Falls) AAAAAAA!!!!!! *Crack: Okay Okay Okay.... Let's See Started *Bluey: Hiiii??? *Crack: Please, I already do! i Gonna Make This Thing!!! Ha ha ha ha!!! *Bluey: (Hugs Crack) *Crack: Thank you my Friend!!! i Gonna Do! *Pengiun King: How Dare You Crash my Hammer!? *Crack: I'm Sorry *Pengiun King: That's Right Now... Fix My Hammer Now or Die! *Crack: Okay Okay Okay... *(1 seconds Later) *Crack: Okay Your Hammer Fixed Now. Do you like it? *Pengiun King: (Groan) Just you Wait, I'll give you! *Crack: Don't Kill me... Please!!! *Pengiun King: If you Fix My Hammer Now Will let you in full and will be FREE! *Crack: Fri? *Pengiun King: FREE!!! *Crack: I'm Sorry Take This My Friend... *Bluey: Poyo? (Eats Honey) *Bees: THIS IS HONEY!!! Let's Find Honey and Give Back! *Crack: Okay Okay... Just You... Wait Look It's Bees!!! *Bees: Give me Back Honey or sting! *Crack: I Gonna Do! (Runs Away) *Pengiun King: (Grabs Crack) You Don't Escape From Me! *Bees: Hey This Pengiun Have a Honey! Let's sting!!! *Pengiun King: If You... (Gets stung and Screams Droping Crack) leave me! Help No! No!!!! *Crack: Ha ha ha!!! Stupid Pengiun!!! Never Comes Here! *Pengiun King: (Runs to Crack and Grabs to Crack's Neck) HOW DARE YOU!? *Crack: i'm Sorry! Take This Fire! i Here in Central of Volcano! Ha ha ha! (Floats Away With Bluey) *Pengiun King: What? (Falls) (Screams Saying:) Heeeeeeeeelp!!!!!!!!!! *Crack: But in Desert... Not only will I type! Ha ha ha! (Jumps and Rides camel) Let's Ride!!!! *(Record Scratch Effect) *Crack: ohhh Come on! *Takes Rod and Carrots* Free Food! *Pengiun King: (Runs to Crack and Grabs to Crack's Neck) You Will Die! *Crack: I'm Sorry Look at underneath... Desert Snakes is Here! *Pengiun King: (Gets Bited by Desert Snakes Screaming and Says:) HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!! *Crack: Nice Place Here! Nice Grass!!! *Pengiun King: (Lands) *Crack: (Walks Away) *Pengiun King: What's Going on!? (Screams) aaaaaaaaa!!!! It's Monster! (Runs Away) *Crack: Who are my Best Friend? *Bluey: Poyo! *Crack: Who are my Cute Thing? *Bluey: Poyo! *Pengiun King: Okay Time to Bomb! (Throws Bomb to Crack) *Crack: (Grabs Bomb) Not bad!!! (Throws Bomb to Pengiun King) *(Bomb Explodes) *Pengiun King: NO!!!! MY EPIC EVIL PLAN FAILED!!! (Cries) *Crack: Hey You, You want a My Free Mini-Food? *Pengiun King: (Takes CheeseBurger From Crack and Cries) *Crack: But if so I could say otherwise... *Bluey: Poyo Poyo! (Hugs Crack) *Crack: ohh so cute! Wait... Where's Narrator!? *(Black Clouds Appears) *Clandy the Black Dr: Well Well... You Next Time Meet my beautiful Machine Who Controling by me! (Evil Laughs) *Crack: Why!? You Want a Free (Takes Money) Moneeeeey??? *Clandy the Black Dr: Wait.... Money... Money? Money!? MONEY!? MONEEEY!!!!! *Crack: (Kicks Clandy) *Clandy the Black Dr: (Screams) *Crack: Ha ha ha! i Save the World and let's clean it Sky! *(Later) *Crack: Let's See... Okay Okay.. Thank you My Friend! *Bluey: Poyo? *Crack: Ohhh!!! *Narrator: and so ended the story, wedding and pleases... *Crack: (Jumps Away From Page) Do not even thought of! *Narrator: Okay Okay... and so ended the story, wedding and pleases *(Book Closes) *(Sign Appears Called: THE END) * * * Category:Crack & Friends Episodes Category:Crack Series Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Pilots